


Bells

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Character Death, Community: 100quills, Dark, F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna lived her life to the sound of bells</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "Bells"

The first time Luna heard her laugh, it was like tiny bells chiming. She peeked through the window of the train compartment and saw a boy and two girls. The others slid past her eyes as her attention was caught by pale golden skin and fiery curls that positively _glowed_ in the sunlight. The boy said something funny to the girls and they laughed again. To Luna's delight, the chiming bells laugh belonged to the redhead. Luna didn't know how long she stood there watching and listening before the woman with the cart made her move, but she knew that it wasn't long enough.

The last time Luna heard her laugh, it was mingled with the sound of chapel bells ringing. They danced all night, both in sparkling white dress robes, surrounded by family and friends, matching gold rings glinting on their ring fingers. Their last dance, just as dawn was creeping into the valley of Godric's Hollow, was interrupted when the chapel bells began to sound. Laughing, they watched the sun rise on the remains of the party and decided that the sound indicated the coming of a good day; a good day to start the rest of their life together. A life that ended prematurely that night.

The last sound that Luna heard was the sound of bells: tiny chiming laughter bells, joyous dawn joining bells, and solemn tolling mourning bells. The last sound that rang through the Godric's Hollow cemetery that morning was the potion vial falling from her numb fingers to land on the fresh-turned earth.


End file.
